sake_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Ishihara
Akane Ishihara is a Neko from Tokyo, Japan, who attends Enban High School. While she is indeed a genuine Neko (part human, part cat), no one ever believes her, save for her friends. Appearance Akane Ishihara is roughly 5’5”, making her shorter than most of her fellow students. She is of Asian descent. However, Ms. Ishihara loves to make herself stick out like a sore thumb, usually by revealing her cat ears and tail. Her black hair is often given colourful highlights, as an attempt to distinguish herself. Personality Ms. Ishihara is perhaps one of the bubbliest people attending Enban High School, always looking out for friends and strangers alike. She has very few enemies, if any. Akane is quick to jump into action when a situation arises. Unfortunately, people can easily take advantage of her helpful personality. This is evident in her willingness to buy Karaage-San’s groceries. History Akane Ishihara was born on September 5th, 2000, in Ueno, Tokyo. Despite both her parents being human, Akane was born a Neko - a close relative of humans that has mutated to have feline ears and tail for unknown reasons. Like many protagonists, Akane didn’t really get to know her mother. Not many people - her father included - know how exactly Akane’s mom died, though it’s speculated that the doctor who helped birth Suki shot Ms. Ishihara’s mom. Papa Ishihara raised the sisters to the best of his ability, working three jobs at once in order to put rent on the table. Eventually, when Akane turned fifteen, she became involved with a top secret program with the Japanese Government. This turned into a part-time job, which earned Akane and her family a hefty salary and a complimentary apartment. Later on, Akane would attend Enban High School, where she would encounter and befriend the entity Nakamura. After some unknown disaster struck Nakamura’s life, Akane let Nakamura stay at her home. During the end of her first year attending Enban, Akane began feeding a Kitsune at the local shrine, when she was going to and from school. This Kitsune managed to follow Akane home, and introduced herself as Reiko. Eventually, Reiko would befriend Akane and her family, often staying around the house as a pet. At some point during her attendance at Enban High School, but before the arrival of Marina, she joined the Japanese government to explore alternate realities. One time, she even met a dragon and his wife. The day after Akane was transferred to Class 2B, whereupon she was introduced to Akinari Sakamoto, she noticed an unfamiliar student sneaking bites from unattended lunches in the cafeteria. That young lady would turn out to be Marina Sanchez - a runaway turned stranded youth. After Mr. Sakamoto took Marina in, Akane found herself seated next to her out of sheer luck. The two would strike up conversations over intermissions between classes, eventually forming a close friendship. Relations Friends, Family, and Allies Family: * Suki Ishihara - Suki is Akane’s younger sister. While their relationship can best be described as “frenemies” at times due to Suki’s many shenanigans, they still love each other. * Papa Ishihara - Akane and Suki’s father. While he’s not home often, he usually leaves care packages for his daughters. Friends: * Marina Sakamoto - Akane’s best friend, the duo met by a chance seating arrangement in class 2B. She’s usually invited over to the Ishihara Household every Friday night. * Reiko - A Kitsune who Akane would fed on her way to and from school. Eventually, after following Akane home, Reiko befriended the Ishihara family. * Nakamura - A long time friend of Akane. They currently reside at the Ishihara Household due to some sort of situation occurring at Nakamura’s old residence. The only conflict the duo have is when Nakamura goes through Akane’s stash of Ramen like a locust. * Nana - Akane met Nana on the streets of Tokyo. At the time, Nana had no money, and was trying to get a can of Yakitori from a vending machine. Allies: * Akinari Sakamoto - Akane’s homeroom teacher. Mr. Sakamoto has become a drinking buddy for Akane, as well as a tutor for most of her subjects. Neutral: * Kado Sho - The bartender of Kado’s Izakaya, where the gang usually hangs out. Akane’s father has known Kado for some time. Enemies: * Mayo Watanabe - Enban High School’s resident math teacher and demon. No one really likes him. Category:Ishihara Family